The Clinical Research Center at Harbor General Hospital was opened January 14, 1970 as an eight-bed unit. During the past twenty-three months, 76 protocols have been submitted and approved by the Executive Committee. The occupancy rate of the unit has averaged 81.8 percent over the past six months, even though it had been funded for only 70 percent occupancy. The rapid growth in utilization of the CRC has resulted in an inability of many investigators with approved protocols to admit their patients without an inordinate and frequently detrimental delay. Because of the increasingly active use of the present eight-bed in-patient unit, the frequent delays in patient admissions, the continuing growth of the full-time professional staff of this institution, and the plans to expand the services to provide out-patient investigational facilities, this proposal is aimed at expanding the facilities of the Harbor General Hospital Clinical Research Center to 14 in-patient beds and two out-patient treatment rooms.